A ruiva do Almofadinhas?
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: Os alunos de Hogwarts foram surpreendidos por uma grande mudança no primeiro sábado do ano letivo. Lily Evans apaixonada por Sirius Black? ... Não espera! Tem alguma coisa errada ai. Hey, cadê o Potter? /JamesxLily /SiriusxLene
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone!_

*Os personagens de Harry Potter e Cia não me pertence.

**Tia Jô deveria ter feito um livro sobre os Marotos, só digo!

***A Fanfic está divida por personagens: Lily, James, Marlene e Sirius, mas não necessariamente nessa ordem sempre.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Lily**

Sirius não havia engolido o dia dos namorados no ano passado. Toda aquela humilhação no grande salão só o fez ficar mais obcecado com a minha melhor amiga. Mesmo com as férias ele não parou de tentar chamar a sua atenção.

Quem sou eu?

Vocês sabem... Sou a ruiva do Pot-, quero dizer, a ruiva da grifinória! A aluna preferida do Slughorn. A antiga paixão do Potter – não que eu fizesse questão de me lembrar desse fato do meu passado.

Eu sou Lily Evans.

E essa Lily estava agora salvando a pele de Marlene McKinnon.

Em pleno sétimo ano. Tendo quase 17 anos, ainda tínhamos problemas com os Marotos. Não dá pra acreditar nisso.

Eu estava indo tentar colocar alguma coisa na cabeça do Sirius. Mesmo que Remus e James - isso mesmo, nada de Potter na frente dele - me dissessem que ele estava completamente de quatro pela minha amiga.

Eu entendia pelo que ela passava. Sirius com a fama que tinha e do jeito que agia com ela, dizia que a amava e depois ficava com alguma garota.

_"Se analisar bem, o Potter fazia a mesma coisa"_ eu cheguei a uma conclusão.

Ele primeiro passou a tentar causar ciúmes nela, o resultado não foi o esperado. Por mais que ela fosse forte e fingia não dar atenção para as exibições dele - deixando-o perdido na frente de todos - , eu podia escutar ela chorando quando ia tomar banho. Ou em cantos escuros dos corredores.

Mais tarde ele passou a agarrá-la. Deve ter sido a ideia do Potter, porque ele também tinha essa estratégia comigo. Tudo vem desse mal comportamento dele, se ele não tivesse feito isso comigo no passado, talvez o Sirius fosse diferente.

Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar a lembrança dos lábios dele, enquanto eu os tocava, inconsciente desse fato. James e eu. Era algo complicado. Algo grande, desconhecido e curioso. E nesse início de ano as coisas estavam... no mínimo estranhas.

Mas Sirius não era ele, James havia parado de implicar comigo, enquanto que ele não perdia a oportunidade com a Lene.

E foi por isso que eu tomei essa decisão. Encontrei-a chorando ao lado da cama dela, com uma carta nas mãos. Por esse motivo eu vim tentar falar com esse ogro.

Dobrei o corredor do segundo andar da torre oeste e procurei por ele, como assim dizia o bilhete.

— Sirius? - Eu chamei. - Hey!

Mas algo me chamou a atenção. Uma rosa vermelha flutuando, como um fantasma.

"_Mas ela é muito linda._.." eu só conseguia pensar nisso.

— Lily!

Uma luz branca invadiu o corredor. E então eu apaguei.

**James**

Se eu fosse colocado em alguma enrascada por causa desse cachorro eu iria castrar ele. Provavelmente a Lily não iria me perdoar se soubesse o que eu e Sirius iriamos fazer com a Lene. O que ele queria tentar nela. Merlin me ajudasse com esse louco apaixonado.

"_A culpa é sua por tê-lo feito ficar assim_" pensei comigo desapontado.

Mesmo eu tentando-o fazer entender que desse jeito ela não iria ceder. Vocês sabem, a Marlene McKinnon, sétimanista junto com os Marotos e a minha eterna ruiva, a Lily Evans.

Ao lembrar dela me vi suspirando pesaroso.

— O que foi?

Sirius me perguntou. Virou-se preocupado e franziu o cenho.

— Nada almofadinhas. – Respondi irritado.

— Não fica preocupado. Meu plano é excelente! – Ele disse contente sorrindo com todos os dentes brancos a mostra. – A Lene vai cair nos meus braços quando isso der certo...

— Se der certo. – Eu falei, mas o Sirius era ainda o Sirius. E quando ele colocava alguma ideia na cabeça, ele não conseguia parar até consegui-la.

Mas naquele momento, me vi pensando no meu lírio. Pra minha sorte eu havia baixado o meu ego com a Lily, e agora eu consigo conversar com ela sem levar alguma azaração. Não recomendo vocês a tentar cantar uma ruiva esquentadinha, elas podem ser inteligentes, mas não são bobas.

E sabem como deixar você cheio de furúnculos por duas semanas ou um mês. E isso não era nada comparado ao que eu e meus amigos fazíamos.

— ... e ai, você vai poder ficar ainda mais perto da Lily. – Ele falou concluindo seu plano "_perfeito_".

Na verdade, Sirius não me deu muitos detalhes. Disse que conseguiu encontrar um feitiço que faria Lene não odiá-lo. Mas eu duvidava que fosse isso, deveria de ser mais algum feitiço de amor instantâneo e de pouca duração.

Se isso não der certo...

— Só não entendo porque eu não posso saber do seu plano, cachorro. – Disse ranzinza.

"_Isso não cheira bem_" eu pensei, desde o primeiro momento que ele foi pedir minha ajuda.

— Você vai ver, Bambi. - Dei um tapa na cabeça dele, e Sirius riu feito criança.

Eu sabia o que havia um esquema. Uma falsa carta de desculpas, e conversas escuras no segundo andar. Ele havia encantado o lugar antes e nos escondemos na esquina do corredor. Com o mapa do maroto sempre em mãos e minha capa de invisibilidade.

— Sirius? – Eu arregalei meus olhos enquanto que ele havia petrificado na minha frente. – Hey!

— Lily! – Eu gritei passando por cima dele.

Mas era tarde, ela havia fechado os olhos e desmaiado. Eu não podia acreitar que... Não. Ela havia vindo aqui. Não por coincidência. Ela chamou o nome do Sirius. Então. Lene a mandou no lugar dela?

Corri até o corpo dela e tentei ver se tinha pulso

— Merlin... – Disse Sirius atrás de mim.

— _Sirius_! – Me levantei irritado. Meu sangue fervia por dentro. E tudo por culpa dessa história de enfeitiçar a Lene. – O que você fez!

Ele deu alguns passos para trás com as mãos levantadas.

— Não era pra ser ela. James!

Saquei a varinha e ele ficou preocupado

— _O-que-você-fez_?

— É um feitiço complicado de explicar... – Ele começou, ainda gaguejando e suando. – Não podemos deixar a Evans assim no chão. Temos que leva-la para a enfermaria.

Eu concordei ainda irritado e guardei a carinha na calça. Peguei a firme e a carreguei com Sirius na minha frente.

Nunca fiquei com tanta vontade de lhe lançar uma azaração como naqueles minutos.

**Marlene**

Quando Remus me chamou apavorado na mesa do café, eu pensei que ele estava na verdade tendo um ataque de asma. Ele se acalmou depois que eu fiz ele tomar um gole de suco de maracujá. Mas o branco do rosto dele ainda permanecia ali, mesmo que ele fosse pálido naturalmente.

— Pronto. Fale devagar, Remus. – Pedi dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

— É o Sirius , Lene... – Fechei a cara. – Não, não, _não_, não, Lene. Me escuta! O Sirius está com problemas, o James estava... ah... eles brigaram. - Arregalei os olhos surpresa - Duelaram no quarto. Peter está na enfermaria agora...

Eu tentava assimilar tudo que ele tentava me falar. Dois _melhores amigos_ quase se _mataram_ na presença de outro melhor amigo. E o mandaram para a ala hospitalar. Não fazia muito sentido.

— E tem mais...

— O que pode ser? – Eu perguntei com desdém.

— A Lily está na enfermaria...

— _O QUE!_? REMUS!

— Ela está lá desde ontem a noite. – Ele atirou as palavras. – É por isso que Sirius e James brigaram. Quando ela acordou, ela disse que estava apaixonada pelo Sirius e que ele era o amor da vida dela...

"_... Ela disse que estava apaixonada pelo Sirius e que ele era o amor da vida dela.._. " a voz do Remus não saia da minha mente.

Foi quando eu me lembrei, o bilhete!

Me levantei apressada e dando passos longos. Remus vinha logo atrás de mim. Minha varinha já estava em mãos.

— Lene? Hey, Lene!

— É bom começar a preparar o funeral daquele cachorro, Lupin. Porque seu amigo passou dos limites! - Os outros alunos que assistiam a cena abriam passagem.

— Pelas meias furadas de Merlin! Hey, me espera!

Se estava certa. Bom, não havia dúvidas. O feitiço era para ela. Mas Lily foi no lugar dela, porque ela havia pedido.

"_Considere-se eunuco, Sirius Black!"_

**Sirius**

Madame Pomfrey terminou de arrumar o curativo de Peter quando eu entrei na ala hospitalar. James estava ao lado dele e conversavam, mas pararam quando eu entrei. Quando me viu, a Evans se levantou apressada da maca e foi ao meu encontro. Ainda não consigo acreditar que ela...

— Sirius! – Ela jogou o peso do corpo em mim.

James cerrou os punhos e virou-se de costas. Peter o consolava.

As portas da enfermaria se abriram e eu percebi meu radar ligar. Uma sensação de alguém que me queria morto.

— _SIRIUS-BLACK !_

— Espera, Lene! - Falou Remus.

Lily me soltou e virou-se para ver o que acontecia. Eu fiz o mesmo, mas já me adiantava mais para trás.

A minha Lenezinha estava corada, muito, corada. Mas eu tinha que concordar, era de raiva e não por ela estar no mesmo espaço que a minha figura. A varinha dela estava em mãos, enquanto que Remus a segurava pelos braços.

— O que está acontecendo, Lene? – Lily perguntou inocente. – Porque está tratando o Sirius assim?

— Porque? Ué, Lily, porque ele é um cachorro! – Ela me olhou mais irritada e deu um impulso tentando se soltar. – Um egoísta! – Ela soltou um braço. – Um galinha! – Soltou o outro braço, com a varinha em mãos. – E... Um hipócrita!

— Espera, Lene. – Disse James passando a minha frente e parando próximo da ruiva.

Lily olhava para ele da maneira como ela fazia comigo e com Remus. Lene olhou assustada, tapou a boca e se calou. James não olhava para Lily.

— Vamos, Lene. – James a pegou pelos braços e a tirou da ala hospitalar.

Peter parou ao meu lado e suspirou.

— Me desculpe por aquilo, Rabicho.

— Sem problemas. – Ele falou massageando a área atingida. – Eu deveria ter percebido que não era brincadeira de sábado de manhã.

— Do que vocês estão falando? – Lily perguntou rindo incrédula mais pra mim do que para Rabicho. – O que foi aquilo? Com a Lene... Sirius?

_Oh._ Eu recebi aquele olhar.

O olhar carinhoso da ruiva. Merlin o que eu havia feito?

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Eu de novo! Hey-ho, let's go!_

*Saindo fresquinho a segunda parte da história. Ainda tenho algumas ideias pra fic, por isso, podem ficar tranquilos que ainda tem muita confusão de casais e beijos pela história, porque logo, logo, teremos o nosso Sirius atacando de novo e a nossa Lily, ainda mais ruiva e temperamental do que antes.

**Obrigada pelas reviews: Luu Higurashi Potter e Tathy!

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**James**

— E é isso. – Eu terminei de contar toda a história. Mesmo sendo interrompido por Lene, eu consegui contar o plano absurdo de Sirius e o que havia acontecido na enfermaria sem que ela tentasse me socar ou me matar.

— Temos que esperar passar? – Lene perguntou de novo, triste.

Eu sabia que ela estava preocupada com a Lily tanto quanto eu estava. Na verdade eu estava apavorado com a situação. De acordo com o diagnóstico de Madame Pomfrey o feitiço que a atingiu corroeu as memórias dela e foram substituídas por memórias feitas.

Memórias de Sirius. Dele com, bom... ela. Apesar dela, Lily, se denominar morena e não ruiva.

— James... – Ela me chamou para terra novamente. Com os olhos marejados.

Remus, que havia nos alcançado em seguida, deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas.

— O que faremos? – Ela se perguntou tampando o rosto com as mãos.

Parecia um dia errado para aquele feitiço ter surtido efeito. Parecia que não devia ter acontecido, era o primeiro dia bom na Inglaterra. Um céu completamente azul pairava sobre a escola e os alunos se divertiam perto do lago. Era um sábado estranho.

— Não sei. – Eu disse por fim, tentando acalmar meu estômago. Eu não podia me desesperar, já havia discutido o suficiente com Sirius antes que ela acordasse.

— Vamos ter que esperar. – Remus falou caloroso.

Marlene se jogou no ombro dele e começou a chorar. Ele me olhou surpreso e em seguida tentou acalma-la. Eu não sabia se isso se devia a Lily, ou pior, ao Sirius. Ela não admitiu como eu.

Lene era cabeça dura demais, mais que o meu lírio. Ela estava sofrendo em dobro agora.

Apesar da raiva que eu sentia naquele momento eu não pude fazer nada. E se eu fizesse algo, a Lily provavelmente iria ficar chateada, sem as devidas razões, mas ainda assim, eu não queria decepcioná-la.

Passei a mão nos cabelos procurando respostas.

Isso não podia durar muito, podia?

**Marlene**

Desde o primeiro momento o sentimento entre nós dois era recíproco, o de inimizade. O que eu posso dizer? Ele era o cara que junto com meu, quase vizinho, James, viviam aprontando na escola e comigo e minha melhor amiga.

Nunca nos demos bem. Não realmente. Havia algo diferente, quando ele me olhava de um jeito... Bom... Diferente. Mas isso eu só descobri mais tarde.

Era o nosso quinto ano. Lily teria que fazer detenção com James, por culpa de um mal entendido, mas a professora Minerva não quis nos escutar muito. Sirius estava com os pés apoiados em outra poltrona perto da lareira, enquanto que eu do lado oposto. Não nos falávamos, afinal, a culpa era dele.

Egoísta.

Sirius não se preocupava muito com os outros, se não ele mesmo e seus amigos. Lily e eu estávamos umas feras com os dois. Mas nada do que dizíamos parecia fazer efeito, nem mesmo James que dizia ser apaixonado por ela mudou naqueles dias.

De tempos em tempos eu tentava ver se havia algum vestígio de culpa em seu rosto, mas ele continuava lá lendo o artigo de quadribol do Profeta Diário.

Quando Lily retornou com James ela estava muito vermelha e explodindo, e eu sabia bem porque. Os lábios dos dois inchados, e o sorriso vitorioso do Potter, só confirmaram minhas suspeitas. Ele a havia beijado, de novo. James foi para o dormitório assim que viu a cara de raiva dela, e ela fez o mesmo.

Sirius ria incontrolavelmente, como um com raiva dele, como ele podia ser assim?

Eu e ele começamos a discutir ali mesmo. Por mais que minhas palavras fossem duras e verdadeiras, Sirius rebatia as dele com a mesma veracidade que as minhas. E quando percebemos estávamos mais perto do que deveriam duas pessoas discutindo. Ele me deu aquele olhar estranho e me agarrou. Eu sei. Ele simplesmente me agarrou e me beijou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

E o resto dos marotos viram e acordaram toda a nação grifinória possível para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Depois desse episódio, tudo mudou. Éramos um novo casal "formado" por Hogwarts, ou quase isso. Nunca foi definido.

Mas depois de dois anos ele havia passado dos limites. Principalmente depois que eu o rejeitei na frente de todos de maneira digna e grosseira.

E eu estava preocupada com James. Suspirando e lastimando pela Lily. Ele estava pior do que quando Lily dava foras nele. Ninguém podia fazer muita coisa a respeito.

Estávamos no horário de almoço, mas eu não estava com fome.

E perdi completamente o apetite quando vi Sirius na entrada do grande Salão. Com a minha melhor amiga pendurada em seu pescoço.

**Sirius**

Todos nos olhavam com espanto. Mas ela não pareceu notar nenhum olhar maldoso ou de susto. Porque realmente isso assustava.

Olhei para Lily novamente, agarrada ao meu braço, com um sorrido no rosto e a cabeça recostada no meu ombro. Eu suspirei, mas ela nem notava, absorta nos próprios pensamentos.

Pelo menos o feitiço havia funcionado, não? Me puni por esse pensamento. Ela não era ela. Era a Lily do James, a ruiva do Pontas. E não do Almofadinhas.

E a Lene. O que eu podia fazer agora? Ela deveria de me odiar mais do que antes. Nem mesmo consegui falar com ela até a Lily sair, porque ela dizia para eu esperar ela.

Cheguei na entrada do grande salão, com ela no meu encalce – literalmente. Meu olhar foi direto no dela. Lene baixou a cabeça e voltou a triturar o almoço.

— Te vejo na mesa. – Ela falou. Foi saltitando até chegar nela.

Lene ficou surpresa, mas mesmo assim respondeu o que quer que ela tenha dito. Por algum motivo olhei a mesa dos professores, apenas, Albus e Minerva me olhavam estranhos.

Severus era quem estava com cara de quem estava pronto para matar. Remus gesticulou com o braço indicando um lugar vago.

Fui em direção ao meu amigo, por um bom motivo ele não se sentava com Lene, James e Peter.

— Você ia acabar ficando amuado com a Lily. Por isso eu guardei mais um lugar. – Ele me olhou irritado. – Mas isso não quer dizer que aceito o que fez com a Lily.

— Não era pra ser ela. – Eu disse de novo, como uma gravação. E de forma irritada.

— Não importa, Sirius. Foi irresponsável! – Remus disse, pegou seu caderno e abriu ao lado do seu livro de transfiguração. – E você magoou não apenas o James. Mas a Lene também.

Ignorando qualquer aviso dele eu me peguei olhando para ela. Lene também me analisava, mas quando percebeu o que fazia virou a cara.

— Ela chorou muito, Sirius. – Ele completou.

Meu coração deu um solavanco. E eu me sentia quente, muito quente. Isso só podia significar o que eu sempre achava. Mas podia ser tarde demais. Talvez.

Lily ainda falava com Lene. James levantou-se e saiu do salão, pelo que vi do seu rosto, estava irritado.

— O que foi que eu disse? – Escutei Lily perguntar.

— O que acha, Lily? – Lene disse irritada. – O James sempre gostou de você! - Como se não fosse óbvio - E agora... - Ela se calou.

O que quer que ela fosse responder, ela não conseguiu. Lene levantou-se e saiu da mesma forma que James. Lily olhou para mim desolada.

— Vou falar com ela...

— Ela não vai te escutar. – Alertou Remus.

— Não tenho nada a perder. – Eu disse e sai dali.

Lily me chamou, mas eu não dei atenção. Olhei os dois lados do corredor e supus que ela estava indo para o banheiro feminino. Corri muito, até que a encontrei, como eu esperava, aérea e perdida em seus pensamentos que nem notou a minha presença ou escutou que eu chegava perto.

Peguei Lene pelo braço e ela ficou surpresa. Deu tapa em mim, mas eu desviei.

— O que você quer, Black? – Ela rosnou.

— Preciso conversar com você. – Eu disse desviando de outro golpe.

— Não tenho nada pra falar com você! Seu idiota! – Ela estava irritada, com os cabelos desalinhados e os olhos marejados. – Olha o que fez com a Lily! Com o James!

Ela tentou me golpear de novo. Segurei os dois pulsos dela e falei sério.

— Então me deixa falar por ela. Por favor. Cinco minutos, Lene. – Eu olhava sem desviar dos olhos dela.

Lene hesitou, fechou a cara mas depois relaxou. Ela se soltou e arrumou os cabelos, depois cruzou os braços e disse.

— Você tem cinco minutos. Nada mais que isso.

**Lily**

Eu não entendia porque Lene estava daquele jeito. Quando eu disse a ela que eu e Sirius havíamos nos acertado, Lene simplesmente bufou.

Ela, tipo, bufou. Depois de dois anos é isso que ela faz?

E pior, eu não entendia porque eu não ficava feliz por estar com ele. Ou porque quando contei a ela não me sentia realmente empolgada. Foi como se "puf" sumisse qualquer vestígio daquela chama.

E James. Bom. Ele me olhava de um jeito estranho. Meu coração se acelerou de um jeito estranho.

"_Talvez precise voltar à ala hospitalar_" eu pensei.

Depois que terminei meu almoço fui resolver esse problema com a Madame Pomfrey. Mas passando por um dos corredores eu vi Sirius e Lene.

Eu até pensei em ir falar com eles, mas... Sirius... ele... Merlin! Ele a beijava... E Lene... Não... Mas... _O que eu faço?_

"_Porque eu não fico triste? O que está acontecendo comigo?_"

Antes que eu pensasse eu estava correndo. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu deveria de ir lá e dar uns tapas nos dois. Mas isso pareceu tão errado. Merlin, porque a Lene? Porque o Sirius estava fazendo isso comigo? Desviei da minha rota e fui parar nas pedras que levavam a cabana de Hagrid.

Mas, porque, de novo? Eu pensei, desolada.

— Lily?

Virei e encontrei James encostado na parede de pedra da construção. Ele tinha os olhos marejados. Como eu supunha, iguais aos meus. Porque ele ainda me perguntou:

— Tá tudo bem?

Mesmo que ele tentasse, eu percebi, ele estava nervoso? Mexia com as mãos na frente do corpo e olhava ao redor.

Ele também não entendia. Sirius e eu, por isso nos deixou daquela maneira. Era isso.

— Tudo bem, James. – Ele fixou os olhos em mim. – Não precisa fingir que se preocupa comigo, - Ele largou as mãos e me olhou surpreso. – Eu sei que você e a Lene não gostaram de saber sobre o Sirius e...

Eu não consegui terminar. Por algum motivo, estúpido. Eu olhei para ele e meu coração deu um solavanco. Levei a mão ao peito e ele ficou preocupado.

— O que foi? – Ele se precipitou ao meu lado. As mãos dele tocando meu braço, fez borboletas surgirem no estômago. – Tá acontecendo alguma coisa?

— Eu... eu estou bem, James. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

— Porque diz isso? É claro que eu me preocupo com você, Lily! – Ele disse com as duas mãos em meus braços.

A maneira como ele disse meu nome, ou como ele me segurava, firme. Merlin, eu estava ficando maluca. Eu amo o Sirius, não amo?

— Porque?

— Porque o que, Lily?

— Porque esse fingimento todo? – Eu disse confusa. Merlin, ele me deixa confusa. Essas borboletas. Esses arrepios. O coração martelando no peito. – Na enfermaria mal olhou pra mim. Mal falou comigo a poucos minutos. Porque? Por causa do Sirius?

Ele ficou paralisado.

— Não preciso da sua preocupação! Até mais...

Estava para me soltar dele quando James fez a única coisa que eu não esperava que ele fizesse naquele momento. Eu não estava batendo bem da cabeça, porque, que tipos de sensações eram essas? Eu só podia estar doente.

Mas ele me beijou. Não me soltou por nenhum minuto se quer. E algo começou a me invadir. Como uma fagulha de fósforo, começando a queimar. Uma epifania. Meu mundo se desprendeu. A cada momento que ele aprofundava, eu perdia mais a razão.

Eu não sabia bem porque eu não estava fazendo nada a respeito. Foi quando ele me liberou. Eu ainda estava tonta. Com toda a situação.

— Lily...

Eu abri meus olhos assustadas.

— Lily, eu, não... olha...

Desvencilhei-me o mais rápido que pude. O que eu estava fazendo?

— Não James, eu que me desculpo.

Ele ficou atônico enquanto que eu conseguia escapar de volta ao corredor.

Meus pulmões pediam por ar, enquanto que eu tentava achar a direção certa para o salão da grifinória. Eu não queria encontrar Siruis ou Lene, não era a melhor hora.

Beijar James havia sido, no mínimo, eletrizante e quente. Muito quente. Por Merlin, eu só podia estar ficando maluca. Eu acabo de beijar James Potter, o melhor amigo do cara que eu supostamente amo, Sirius Black.

"_Supostamente amo_". Isso fazia algum sentido?

Eu definitivamente não estava bem. Maneei a cabeça e fui para o dormitório, com o beijo de James me perturbando mais do que deveria.

* * *

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marlene**

Eu não iria perdoar o Sirius. Não mesmo. E estava convicta de que eu o conseguiria repugnar pelo resto daquele ano. Por Merlin, como ele pode fazer isso comigo?

— Lene. – Ele falou derrotado e com expressão cabisbaixa. – Eu nunca fiz as coisas pensando nas consequências.

— Ah! – Falei enquanto me apertava mais nos meus braços cruzados. – Disso pode ter certeza, Sirius. Você só pensa no próprio umbigo.

Minhas pernas tremiam. Meu estômago se agitava e se contraia. Levou muito tempo pra eu entender o que acontecia entre eu e ele. Mas, Sirius, ele não era como os outros caras. Não mudava seu estilo por alguém, nem mesmo pelos amigos. Quem dera por uma garota.

Mesmo com esse olhar melancólico, eu não podia dizer que eu não sofiria. Queria estar do lado dele. Queria abraça-lo e beijar ele ali mesmo. Não pensar em Lily ou James. Mas sempre chegávamos tarde demais.

— Esse é meu jeito Lene. – Ele disse espalmando as mãos. – O que eu posso fazer? Vivi naquele ninho de cobras e nunca tive alguém que me desse atenção...

— Você vive se redimindo pelos seus atos de agora com o passado. – Disse ríspida.

— Mas esse sou eu! Esse idiota que só pensa em si mesmo.

Queria chorar. Queria sumir. Queria que Sirius e toda a sua existência sumissem da minha vida. Porque eu não conseguia ficar longe dele?

— Finalmente você admiti isso. Já era hora de crescer.

— Crescer? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e passou a mão pelos cabelos irritado. – Eu cresci. Eu amadureci. Mas não posso mudar a imagem que as pessoas tem de mim se elas não querem. A imagem que _você_ tem de mim!

— _Você_ nem tentou!

— Eu... Claro que tentei! Consegui fazer Lily ser minha amiga e não me azarar mais nos corredores. Deixei de ganhar detenções por besteiras. – Ele foi enumerando. – E tudo isso porque eu queria que tivesse algo bom pra você ver em mim.

Eu estava me deixando levar de novo. Aquela onda de calor e ansiedade tomando conta do corpo. Merlin estava acontecendo de novo.

— Porque se importa tanto?

Oh, eu sabia. Mas custei em fazer ele desistir. Porque era tão difícil ele desistir?

— A escola inteira sabe, Lene. – Ele disse irritando o cabelo. Meus olhos já estavam marejados – Você sabe! Que eu mudei no momento que a gente se beijou no quinto ano.

— Epa! – Disse erguendo o dedo no rosto dele. – Você me agarrou!

— Sim, e não vou pedir desculpas por isso. – Ele deu mais uma volta no mesmo lugar. – Eu pelo menos admito o que eu sinto.

— Você pensa que sente, Black. – Ele me olhou mais irritado – Você só tem amor próprio.

Sirius maneou a cabeça. Por mais que me mantivesse forte, estava sendo difícil. Sirius conhecia meus pontos fracos. Merlin, ele me conhecia melhor que eu mesma podia dizer.

— Olha, me desculpe se eu te _"importunei"_ – Ele fez um gesto de aspas com as mãos. Aquilo doeu no peito, abrindo um buraco, porque eu sabia o que vinha a seguir. – durante esses anos. Não vou mais atravessar seu caminho.

— Si... – Ele me deu as costas antes de terminar.

O que eu estava fazendo? Meu peito ardia em dor, por quê? Porque tinha que ser esse idiota? Me diga, Merlin? Eu ia perder Sirius! Tinha perdido ele?

Puxei a manga da camisa dele e Sirius me olhou surpreso. Ele engoliu seco e disse:

— Esqueci de pedir desculpas, por mais alguma coisa?

Ele disse chateado. Meu coração girou dentro do peito. Eu precisava fazer isso. Não sabia o que podia vir a seguir. Eu estava ficando maluca.

_"Porque ele tem que sempre abrir a boca pra falar merda?"_

— Sirius. – Ele me olhou mais assustado quando eu cheguei mais perto. – Cala-a-boca.

Puxei o rosto dele e o beijei. Sirius ainda surpreso me puxou mais perto. Me fazendo esquecer qualquer coisa que eu pensava antes.

**Sirius**

Se isso for um sonho, Merlin permita que eu não acorde tão cedo. Primeiro sou abominado pela garota que me deixava varando as noites acordado e sentindo minhas pernas tremerem que nem de um frango pronto pro abate. E de repente, ela me "agarra" sem me dar alternativas.

Eu sabia que ela me achava irresistível. _"Todas acham, e não conseguem ficar sem um pedaço do Sirius"_ disse uma vozinha maliciosa na minha cabeça. Me separei de Lene e ela me olhou arregalando os olhos e respirando sem compasso.

Não, eu não queria pensar assim dela.

— Que foi? – Ela perguntou, sem se soltar de mim.

Maneei a cabeça e a trouxe de volta.

— Nada, não é nada.

Merlin sabia que se eu estivesse com mais animo – porque eu ainda estava preocupado em relação a Lily e James – eu a levaria pra outro lugar e acabaria com essa seca de dois anos. Senhor, dois anos, era muito tempo!

Um barulho nos fez separar.

— Que?

— Ah, meu Merlin. – Lene disse tapando a boca. Depois olhou pra mim, e nós dois. – Sirius, isso não...

— Isso. – Eu disse não deixando que ela se soltasse. – Foi o início de um bom e prolongado relacionamento...

— Sirius, seu idiota, acho que era a Lily ali! – Ela falou irritada.

Eu parei o que estava pensando em fazer e me vi procurando no corredor. De repente, James apareceu correndo. Ele olhou para mim e Lene.

— Vocês viram a Lily?

Eu olhei para Lene e ela não estava com uma cara muito boa. Acho que vai desmaiar.

— Eu acho que...

James estava confuso. Não olhava muito pra mim, mas sim em Lene. O que ele queria ficando desse jeito, secando ela? Achava que ele era da ruiva e não da morena.

— Hey? – Eu chamei os dois. – O que tá acontecendo aqui?

— O que? – James perguntou arrumando os óculos e desarrumando o cabelo.

— Sirius, acho que era a Lily antes. – Lene disse.

— O que vocês estavam fazendo? – James analisou nós dois e suspirou. – Sirius, você devia ter mais a cabeça no lugar!

— Não venha me dar ordens! – Eu falei irritado. – A Lene que veio pra cima! – Ela me olhou irritada, mas ficou vermelha de vergonha, se entregando completamente. – Eu gosto dela, e não da ruiva!

— Mas não é isso que a Lily acha!

— James...

— Não se meta, Lene!

Me coloquei na frente dela e James me olhou surpreso, mas não deixou de baixar a guarda.

— Não fale com a Lene desse jeito, James.

— Você é um cínico! – Ele disse rindo.

— E você um frouxo! – Falei mais alto.

— Você é um bebê chorão, Sirius!

— Ah, o viadinho tá colocando os sentimentos de fora! - Eu disse irritado.

James odiava ser chamado de viado, e principalmente, se ele fosse associado ao fato de ser meio aboiolado com os sentimentos dele, afinal isso aqui ainda é 1978. Eu era afinal seu melhor amigo, e conhecia seu ponto fraco.

— Você é um cachorro! – Ele apontou o dedo indicador – Diz que gosta da Lene, mas vive se agarrando com as alunas do sexto ano da corvinal!

James estava bufando de raiva.

Escutei Lene pigarrear. Me virei e vi os olhos dela vermelhos.

— J-a-m-e-s! Seu idiota!

Meu sangue pulsava de raiva. O peguei pela gola da camisa e o empurrei.

Quando dei por mim eu estava na ala hospitalar. Lene não falava comigo. Madame Pomfrey dava alguns remédios para James. Eu com o olho inchado e ele com o lábio estourado e o óculos torto.

Então, Lily apareceu, mas ao invés do que ela faria antigamente, veio até a minha cama e me perguntou como estava, ignorando James e Lene.

**James**

Meu peito inchou quando eu vi aquele cabelo ruivo cintilar. E os olhos verdes esmeralda dela se abrirem com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela veio caminhando a passadas rápidas e ofegante, as maçãs do rosto levemente vermelhas, usava roupas normais trouxas, jeans e uma camisa bordô de mangas e gola em "v".

— Sirius... – A voz dela se perdeu, assim como os olhos bondosos dela, que se fixaram nele.

Por uma fração de segundos ela reparou em Lene, e depois, se demorou em mim. Meu coração falhou, ansioso. Mas Lily sentou na cama dele ao lado.

— Porque você brigou Sirius? – Ela passou uma das mãos tirando uma mecha do cabelo desse cachorro.

Uma onda de raiva e ressentimento estava me invadindo. Eu olhei Lene, ela apertava com força as barras de ferro da minha cama.

— Remus me contou. – Ele não havia respondido. – Dói muito?

Sirius soltou um suspiro.

— Não, obrigado, Lily.

Ele disse seco. Mas ela não pareceu perceber, cantava alguma canção enquanto alisava o cabelo dele.

— Vão servir o café. Vou buscar alguma coisa pra você. – Ela me deu uma olhada rápida.

E eu pude jurar que, talvez, ela se lembrava de alguma coisa. Lily olhou para Lene.

— Você não vem?

Lene olhou de Sirius pra mim.

— Eles não vão brigar, Lene. – Disse Lily.

— Claro. – Lene passou a mão pelos cabelos. Olhou pra mim e disse: - Cuide-se Jamie.

_"Cuide-se Jamie?"_

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas e Sirius fez um som estranho com a garganta. Lene deu um sorriso e deu uma piscadela, antes de sair junto com a ruiva.

Sirius me olhava irritado.

— Perdeu alguma coisa, pulguento?

— Nem pense em dar em cima da Lene, veado.

Então era isso, eu pensei. Lene estava fazendo ciúmes em Sirius. Ri com a ideia mirabolante dela, numa situação dessas.

— Lene é uma garota legal, Sirius. – Eu disse analisando o teto. – E está solteira até onde eu sei.

Se não fosse por Madame Pomfrey na sala eu teria morrido estrangulado. Ela tirou Sirius de cima de mim antes que ele chegasse à sua presa, eu. Sirius gritava e esperneava como um porco selvagem do outro lado da enfermaria, estava envolto por uma cortina enfeitiçada, que não permitia que a pessoa saísse daquele espaço. Nem dava pra dizer que ele se transfigurava num cachorro na realidade.

Mais tarde, somente Lily apareceu. Decidi perguntar por Lene.

— Desde quando se interessa por ela, James? - Ela falou depois de algum tempo.

Maneei a cabeça. Ela estava irritada, trazia dois pratos nas mãos.

— Lene sabe o que faz da vida dela, Lílian.

Ela olhou de soslaio.

— Você vai acabar machucando ela.

— E porque eu faria algo assim com ela, Lílian? Lene é uma das garotas mais legais que conheci até hoje. – Eu falei cruzando os braços. – Não vai dar comida ao Sirius?

Lily bufou e depois me olhou decidida.

— Quero que me responda, James. Você gosta da Lene?

Porque diabos ela me perguntava isso? Lily estava parada na frente da cama, ainda segurando os pratos.

— Porque quer saber Lily? – Ela de repente pareceu acordar, e viu o que tinha me perguntado. Eu não consegui deixar a oportunidade passar – 'Cê tá com ciúmes?

— **O que?**

Eu ri. Lily me olhou irritada. Andou até o meu lado na cama e deixou um dos pratos com um lanche.

— Obrigado.

— Agradeça a _Lene._ – Ela disse de uma maneira estranha, soando o "Lene" irônico.

— Lily?

– O que? – Ela virou-se com uma das mãos na cintura. – Que Potter?

— Quer ir comigo no outro final de semana pra Hogsmead?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, depois abriu a boca incrédula.

— Você... você é... – Ela começou. Ela estava ficando vermelha, de novo. Linda. – Seu pervertido! Querendo duas garotas ao mesmo tempo!

— Há-há-há-há-há-há-há-há!

Ela estava ficando mais vermelha do que normalmente. Merlin, ela ficava linda irritada.

— Páre com isso, Potter! – Ela abriu as cortinas e falou para o Sirius: - Seu amigo fica dando em cima de mim e você não faz nada?

Aposto que agora ele estava sem fala. Eu peguei o lanche, um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e devorei.

**Lily**

Sirius não me respondeu. Esse garoto... Estava mais estranho que normalmente. Qual era o problema dele.

Ele comeu em silencio e mal me olhava.

— A Lene veio com você? – Ele me perguntou.

— Não. Ela foi pro dormitório. – Eu disse.

Por algum motivo, estranhei isso. Afinal, eu e ele... Bom, estávamos namorando. Certo? E porque ele me perguntava a todo momento sobre ela? Eu amava Sirius Black, e ele me amava. Mas porque eu me sentia vazia? Porque eu me sentia como se fosse normal? Onde estavam as borboletas? Ou as chamas de calor?

Imediatamente me veio a lembrança do beijo com James. Maneei a cabeça.

— Que foi, ruiva?

— Ah, nada. Nada, Sirius. – Eu disse. Olhei o olho roxo dele e depois as mãos machucadas. – Espero que melhore, temos jogo amanhã.

— É. Precisava dessa comida, não das coisas que a madame Pomfrey nos enfia goela a baixo.

Eu ri. Sirius deu um sorriso e depois deu outra garfada.

— Agora eu entendo.

— O que, Sirius? – Eu ainda sorris quando perguntei.

— Nada, não. Lily. Estava pensando sobre o rendimento de quadribol a partir do tipo de comida ingerida antes do jogo. E desse jeito, eu vou estar okay, até lá.

Ele atirou aquilo tudo como uma metralhadora. Estranho, mas mesmo assim não deixei de rir. Isso era tão... Remus Lupin.

— Você está parecendo o Remus.

— Eu passava muito tempo com ele. – Ele tinha um tom diferente na voz.

Não disse nada. Eu ultimamente me sentia estranha, com Sirius, Marlene e James. Parecia que algo faltava. Céus, devo estar ficando doente. Tudo por culpa do James... Se ele não tivesse me beijado...

_"É isso!"_ eu pensei, _"Eureca!"_

— Vou indo, Sirius. Preciso dormir bem se vou torcer pelo batedor número um da escola. – Eu me aproximei dele devagar.

— Claro, pode ir... – Sirius olhou para o bolo e depois me viu, ainda se aproximando dele. – Lily?

Me aproximei dele e passei o indicador pelos lábios dele antes de colocar a minha boca sobre a dele. Mas antes que eu perdesse a oportunidade eu vi, Sirius Black tinha pontinhos verdes nos olhos azuis.

.

.

.

Frustrante...

Frustrante...

Frustrante...

— Lily? – Lene me chamou quando entrei pelo quadro da mulher gorda. – Eu estava te esperando.

Lene usava seu roupão por cima da camisola, levantou-se assim que me viu. Os cabelos soltos e ainda molhados.

— Quer conversar ou discutir? O que? – Eu já estava prestes a chorar. Será que eu não podia chorar em paz?

Já não bastava a discussão no café, tudo por causa dela!

— Nenhuma delas. Lily, preciso ser honesta com você. – Ela começou.

— Não, Lene, eu olha...

— _Eu bejei o Sirius!_ – Ela falou com os olhos marejados.

Eu lembrava, mas fingia que não tinha visto. Eu não queria acreditar. Então, ele não me amava realmente, James e Sirius estavam apaixonados por Marlene McKinnon, minha melhor amiga.

— Eu sei. Eu vi... – Eu disse limpando a garganta. – Então, eu também vou ser honesta. – Ela me esperou prosseguir. – Eu também beijei o Sirius, Lene.

Se alguém a visse agora, diria que eu havia lançado um _"Petrificus Totalus"_ nela. Lene tinha lágrimas descendo pelas maçãs do rosto.

— Eu o amo, Lily. – Ela disse limpando o rosto. – Eu o amo... me desculpe.

Ela desabou na poltrona e começou a chorar baixinho.

Eu não aguentei e sentei na poltrona de frente a dela.

— Lene. – Ela não se moveu. – Lene, olha pra mim. – Ela obedeceu. – Tem algo de errado comigo. Eu beijei o Sirius, mas eu não gosto dele, mas eu gosto dele, mas eu não...

— Lily...

— Eu beijei o James, Lene. – Algo começou a queimar dentro de mim, e eu não sabia o que era. Merlin. – Lene, não vê? Eu _trai_ o Sirius!

* * *

_N.A.: Uuuuuuu lá lá!_

_Será que o feitiço não vai mostrar a Lily quem é o verdadeiro amor dela? E será que Lene vai ser capaz de declarar o seu amor ao cachorrão do Sirius? No próximo capítulo temos o jogo da grifinória versus corvinal!_

_Agradecimentos: _Luu Higurashi Potter, Tathy e Jubs black snow


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeey hey Potterheads!** _Como vocês tem ido?_

_Uma hora eu estou aqui e noutra lá embaixo, mas sempre vai ter comentários meus nos capítulos, hehe. _

_*Este capítulo antecede o epílogo. (**Eba, mais desses dois casais fofos! Rs.**)_

_**O capítulo ficou melhor do que eu esperava, haha._

_***Eu pensei nesse capítulo como o final dele sendo a música nova da **Demi Lovato: Made in the USA,** de fundo. A letra é muitíssimo fofa assim como a voz dela na música!_

_****Tia Jo fez um novo livro, mas não é sobre universo HP, já conferiram? Pesquisem por "The Cuckoo's Calling", você vai ver que na verdade o autor é Robert Galbraith, o pseudônimo que a nossa escritora adotou quando publicou o livro! Diva! Haha._

**_Um graaaaande agradecimento aos reviews deixados aqui na fic, vocês não sabem o quanto nós autores ficamos felizes_ ao saber que as pessoas estão gostando do que escrevemos! Espero que gostem do capítulo como os outros e não deixem de comentar! Hehe.**

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Sirius**

Madame Pomfrey nos liberou naquela manhã de domingo antes do horário do café, porque de acordo com ela precisávamos estar preparados para o jogo de hoje. O que poucos sabiam era que ela havia estudado em Hogwarts, e foi selecionada para a grifinória, o que implica o seu fanatismo por quadribol, mesmo se tornando enfermeira.

James não havia falado mais do que "_Bom dia"_ e _"Tudo bem?_". Estávamos quietos no corredor para o grande salão. Poucas pessoas estavam acordadas ainda, mas o café já estava servido.

— OI. – Disse Remus. Ele estava parado com os braços cruzados e encostado na porta de entrada. – Estava esperando por braços quebrados e pernas decepadas, mas vejo que vocês podem se comportar como pessoas normais.

James soltou uma risada enquanto que eu dava de ombros.

— Mas pelo visto não estão se falando. – A posição se desfez e ele passou os braços por cada um de nós. – Bom. Vocês dois não podem ficar muito tempo assim.

Ele soltou uma risada e nos empurrou para dentro. Veio atrás caminhando devagar.

— Acha que deram hidromel pra ele? – Perguntei intrigado.

— Remus deve ter aproveitado e foi fazer uma visita pra madame Rosmerta. – James riu.

— Eu posso ainda ouvir vocês dois. – Ele falou atrás dele. Eu pude ver que ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos e parecia tentar encontrar algum problema em nós dois.

— Lene e Lily? – James perguntou enquanto parava no banco e se sentava.

— Vieram mais cedo e foram embora mais cedo. – Remus falou suspirando e sentando do lado direito de James e eu do outro. – Estavam se falando pelo menos. Lily estava estranha, acho que ela descobriu alguma coisa, almofadinhas.

— Porque o almofadinhas? – James perguntou irritado.

— Porque se existe alguém de nós três que podem sofrer com a raiva das duas é ele. – Remus disse arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Mas não percebi nada até o momento.

— Fico agradecido, senhor aluado. – Eu falei pegando um pão e salgados.

— Disponha. – Remus também começou a comer.

Depois de um tempo encontramos os outros jogadores do nosso time. O apanhador, Louis Boss, o meu parceiro batedor Jason Fletcher, os artilheiros gêmeos Hughes – eu nunca sabia identificar quem era o Tom e o Dylan - e Rogers Dodger o goleiro.

— Hey!

— Hey. – Respondemos.

A conversa não saia de quadribol. Apesar de respondermos as perguntas eles tentavam em vão fazer eu e James conversarmos.

— Vocês são melhores amigos desde... Desde... Sempre. – Disse Dylan, ou Tom.

Droga.

— Preciso ir, vou buscar a vassoura. – Disse James. Eu me levantei e ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas surpreso, mas não disse nada.

Novamente estávamos com aquele silêncio chato e implicante. Eu queria poder dizer que me desculpava com ele, mas Lily, ela era demais para pedir desculpas. E havia Lene.

— Sirius. – Ele falou depois que entramos no nosso dormitório e saíamos com as vassouras. – Não estou irritado. E nem guardo ressentimentos.

— O que?

Eu estava esperando por um soco ou um aviso de morte. Mas isso, era demais.

— É. – James passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. Como quando estava pensando. – É, cara, acho que... Bom, se eu estivesse na mesma situação. Eu teria feito a idiotice que você fez.

Ele disse sério.

— Nossa, obrigado pela consideração, pontas.

— Disponha, almofadinhas. – James desceu as escadas e eu ia atrás. Ele parou de repente e se virou para mim, surpreso. – Acho que a conversa não é comigo. Vou indo na frente.

— Do que está...?

Lily e Lene estavam na sala comunal e estavam com as vestes da grifinória. E pela primeira vez eu achei que as coisas podiam estar melhorando e o feitiço podia estar se quebrando.

Quando James se adiantou, Lily não olhava mais pra mim, tímida e vermelha ela olhava James. E antes dele sair, os olhos dos dois se encontraram novamente.

**Lily**

Sempre escutei dizer que "_Merlin escreve certo em linhas tortas_", mas por todos os bruxos! Eu não podia acreditar no que Lene, mina melhor amiga, me contava sobre meu pseudo-amor Sirius Black.

— E você foi no meu lugar, porque, eu... bom... – Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos. – Eu estava cansada das investidas dele e triste demais, Lily. E você disse que iria conversar com ele...

— Espera.

— Não Lily. – Ela se engasgou. – Eu _preciso_ terminar. Acredite em mim. Era pra eu ter sido atingida pelo feitiço do Sirius. E não você. Gárgulas! James ficou tão furioso com ele.

— E... Por quê? – Eu perguntei tentando não levantar suspeitas sobre o meu coração pulsar mais forte no peito ao escutar o nome dele.

Desde que ele me beijou, sou pega por esses sonhos, ou lembranças como Lene me disse. E não posso nem escutar o nome do ignóbil que meu coração começa a se descontrolar sozinho.

"_Droga_".

— Lily – Ela falou apoiando as mãos nos meus joelhos. – James te ama. Não no início quando ele era um idiota, mas agora vocês estavam se entendendo. Você ia com ele pra Hogsmead no próximo final de semana! Ele faria qualquer coisa por você.

— Sirius também faria! – Eu disse de repente. – O que? O...

"_O que eu estava falando?"_ eu pensava.

— Eu... Lily... Entenda, James está sofrendo. – Ela falou com os olhos vidrados em mim. – E eu sei que em algum lugar em você também está sofrendo.

E me deixou sozinha na sala comunal indo na direção das escadas, provavelmente iria dormir. Mas eu fiquei muito tempo acordada. Lembrando-me das lembranças que a algum tempo me perturbavam.

Inconsciente levei minhas mãos aos lábios. Como se eu ainda pudesse sentir os de James nos meus.

— Ah, não. – Eu de repente me senti uma débil lá sozinha.

**...**

James havia surgido das escadas do dormitório masculino. Meu coração começou a se agitar e eu senti ficar vermelha. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu soube o que Marlene queria dizer na noite anterior.

O feitiço que Sirius havia colocado estava se quebrando.

Ele acenou para ela e depois continuou com os olhos em mim.

"_Merlin, James pare de me encarar desse jeito!"_ era o que eu queria gritar.

Mas Sirius vinha atrás e Lene estremeceu ao meu lado, segurei seu braço e por algum motivo observei James saindo.

"_Ele está me olhando também!"_

— Lene? Lily? – Ele perguntou sem graça. – Algum problema.

— Não Black, você só enfeitiçou minha melhor amiga por ser muito egoísta – Lene dizia com calma e eu vi a cor de Sirius sumir.

Porque vocês sabem, jogadores de quadribol ficam muito tempo no sol, e ele e James, bom. Ah Meu Merlin!

— Hã?

— Não se faça de desentendido! A Lily já sabe!

Ele me olhou confuso e depois olhou para ela.

— Você contou?

— Depois que eu disse a ela que a gente se beijou eu fui obrigada a contar a ela! Seu cachorro! – Ela deu uma batida no ombro dele.

— Hey, hey, calma lá! – Ele disse e de repente fez uma expressão engraçada e familiar. – Bem que você gostou do nosso beijo né Lene.

— Eu mereço. A Lily ainda está aqui!

Os dois me olharam como se eu fosse uma criança perdida em um supermercado no centro.

— Podem continuar... – Eu disse por fim.

Lene fez cara de que não acreditava.

— Então Lene, vai comigo pra Hogsmead final de semana que vem?

— Nem em seus mais perfeitos sonhos, Black!

Ele riu quando ela esbarrou nele.

— E só pra avisar que eu sei que você beijou a minha melhor amiga!

— O que? – Ele disse alterado. – Eu não... E ela...

— Lene! – Eu tentei fazer ela voltar. Lene tinha um defeito que ela não escondia de ninguém, era a garota mais teimosa de Hogwarts. Até mais do que eu.

— Vamos Lily precisamos nos arrumar pro jogo! – Ela falou irritada e ignorando Sirius.

Sirius me olhava de maneira como se seus olhos pudessem perfurar a minha alma. Merlin, num momento ele estava sendo simpático e no outro me jurando de morte só com o olhar.

Como pode existir uma pessoa assim? Exceto por Marlene, que parece descender da mesma raça. Porque quando entrei no nosso quarto ela socava o travesseiro sentada na cama.

— Maldito... – Soco – Galinha... – Soco – Cachorro... – Soco – Gostoso – Soco.

— Você acabou de chamar o Sirius de gostoso?

Ela me viu parada na porta com metade do cabelo cobrindo o rosto e respirando ofegante.

— Eu? Não! – Ela disse se levantando de repente. – Você deve ter escutado outra coisa. "Gostoso" puf!

Ela começou com o seu falatório inacabado sobre os defeitos de Sirius e dos seus feitos vergonhosos. Isso durou até que chegássemos no campo de quadribol.

Foi quando o apito soou que finalmente eu pude ver James novamente. E antes do jogo começar, ele me deu um sorriso de canto.

"_Eu_ _estou me derretendo pelo Potter_!" eu pensava, enquanto me sentia completamente doce por dentro.

**Marlene**

Não sei o que é essa expressão da Lily, e não vou perguntar porque James está olhando pra ela, daquele jeito frouxo pra ela.

"_Oh! Oh! O que temos aqui?_" eu pensei sorrindo por dentro. De repente uma vassoura passou rajando em nossas cabeças.

— SEU MALUCO! – Alguém gritou. Eu pude ver que era Sirius.

Escutei mais atrás que havia vindo um balaço pra cima da arquibancada e ele rebateu antes que ela se chocasse.

Esses batedores, eu pensava. Lily continuava rindo e torcendo como os outros. E ali eu comecei a sorrir e a torcer. Porque não existe nada melhor do que jogar quadribol ou estar numa arquibancada vendo um jogo.

Na copa do ano passado levei Lily comigo a um jogo que estava acontecendo perto de casa. E... Bom, encontramos os quatro marotos naquele dia.

O que me faz lembrar que eu não tenho mais visto o Peter ultimamente. Ele deve estar enfurnado na biblioteca talvez, por ser o que mais precisa prestar atenção nas aulas pra passar raspando. Como ele conseguia isso? Eles tinham o Remus, que só se equiparava a Lily – ou pior Snape – em inteligência.

— Ora, ora... – Eu e Lily nos viramos instantaneamente para a voz mais irritante daquele lugar, Lucius Malfoy e a gangue de cobras da sonserina estavam abrindo espaço na arquibancada até nós duas. – As fãs número um do Black e do Potter vieram.

Lily me olhou receosa. Eles viviam implicando com ela, principalmente depois que começamos a suspeitar que eles haviam virado partidário de Voldemort.

— Quanta coragem Lucius. – Eu disse. – Você também zomba assim de Voldemort?

Ele arregalou os olhos. As pessoas ao redor me olharam também assustadas, enquanto que as outras nem queriam saber o que iria acontecer.

— Lene...

— Nem pense! Sua sangue-ruim imunda! – Lucius jorrou as palavras com nojo e cuspiu nela.

Saquei a varinha e ele ficou nervoso.

— Eu nem pensaria se você, Zabini. Crabe, Black. – Eu dei um sorrisinho. – Não tenho medo de vocês suas cobras rastejantes! Nem do seu chefe maluco amador das artes das trevas...

— Você fala demais, sua escória! – Disse Belatrix.

— Está afobada Bellatrix? Posso acabar com todos vocês! – Eu falei com a varinha em mãos. Lily deu um muxoxo, mas eu a interrompi. – Quer receber outra cicatriz Bellinha?

— Já chega! – Disse Lestrange erguendo a varinha. - ... Avad-

— NÃO!

Eu estava esperando po qualquer feitiço, até mesmo imperdoável.

— Accio balaço! – Lily apontou a varinha direto no estômago de Lestrange e o balaço veio com tudo atingindo seu estômago.

Olhei para ela assustada. Os outros queriam levantar as suas varinhas, mas ela foi mais rápida.

— O que está acontecendo? – Reconheci como a voz da professora Minerva. Diretora da Grifinória.

Lily abaixou a varinha

— DEPRIMO! – Um buraco se abriu no chão abaixo dos alunos da sonserina e eles caíram abaixo da arquibancada.

— Uau! Lily!

— Eu não ia deixar que eles falassem assim de nós duas. – Ela tinha o rosto vermelho.

— Senhorita Evans e McKinnon?

Foi quando me vi olhando ao redor. Os alunos de cobrinhas estavam lá embaixo. Os times da Corvinal e da Grifinória estavam sobrevoando perto da arquibancada. E a professora Minerva estava atrás de nós duas.

— Professora? – Lily perguntou com medo. Eu vi ela observar algo atrás de mim, mas voltou a olhar a professora.

Eu e ela com as varinhas nas mãos.

— O que foi isso? Os alunos da sonserina serão levados para a ala hospitalar. Um monitora chefe lutando com outros alunos? Que tipo de explicação para isso as senhoritas poderiam me dar?

— Professora, eu...

— Lene. – Lily me interrompeu. Ela colocou a minha frente e começou a falar: – Professora os senhores Malfoy e a senhorita Bellatrix insultaram a mim e a minha amiga. E por pouco o senhor Lestrange não lançou um feitiço indescritível na minha melhor amiga. – Ela disse pausadamente.

Minerva pareceu pensar. Porque, era óbvio pra toda a escola que eles eram partidários daquele maluco amante das artes das trevas. Só um tolo não veria!

— Bom. Então, menos vinte pontos da grifinória, de cada uma. Eu espero que isso sirva de lição. – Ela falou, deu uma olhada por cima de nós e continuou: - E menos cinco pontos de cada aluno da sonserina. Concorda professor Slughorn?

— Sim. – Ele falou ríspido. Acenou mais para Lily do que para mim e saiu com os alunos. Por sorte ela era sua aluna preferida.

— Mas devo dizer... – Ela começou. – Que teremos que dar algum castigo a senhorita Evans...

— Não! Professora! – Eu falei rapidamente. Lily ficou surpresa.

— Silêncio, senhorita McKinnon. Não irei tirar o título de Monitora chefe da senhorita Evans, ela irá cumprir detenção de um mês comigo. A começar agora.

— Agora? – Ela perguntou.

— Isso mesmo, venha comigo. – A professora agitou a varinha e a madeira que antes o feitiço de Lily destroçou retornou ao lugar como antes. – Pode continuar o jogo senhora Hoch.

Lily deu um sorriso triste e foi atrás da professora.

E pela primeira vez eu vi minha amiga perder a cabeça, não com James ou os outros Marotos. Mas com aqueles que a sempre humilhavam. E de certa forma eu sentia orgulho dela.

**James**

Se não fosse pela insistência da professora Hoch e da Minnie eu não continuaria o jogo. Estava para descer da vassoura quando madame Hoch soou o apito. Sirius apareceu ao meu lado e disse que depois iríamos procurá-la com o mapa.

As vezes, eu achava que ele poderia ser um pouco inteligente. Sem querer desmerecer, afinal, até Remus tem seus probleminhas e sabe ser um completo cego quando está nervoso.

Ganhamos o jogo. Estávamos na liderança das casas. Agora era esperar a chave da Sonserina para ver se a final desse ano seria com eles.

Lene nos interrompeu. Ela nos viu saindo sem ir no vestiário e pediu que voltássemos limpos se quiséssemos ver a Lily.

"_Você não quer que ela te veja assim né? Todo fedido... Pára com isso! Sai daqui, Sirius!"_

E os dois começaram a brigar.

Depois que nos arrumamos Sirius disse que iria pegar algo na cozinha e que iríamos nos encontrar na sala comunal, porque o salão deveria estar lotado e a maioria do pessoal ficaria comemorando fora.

Subi no nosso dormitório e encontrei Remus olhando o mapa do maroto.

— Achei que estava na biblioteca.

— Não. – Ele disse fechando o mapa e indicando a mim. – Sei onde a Lily está. – Eu olhei surpreso, Remus passou por mim descendo as escadas. – Eu estava com Rabicho naquela hora.

— Estavam vendo o jogo?

— Sim. – Ele falou como se fosse óbvio. – Ele não se lembrava de como chegar ao campo. Vê se pode algo assim?

— Pelas meias de Merlin, eu não sei.

Encontramos uma situação nada encorajadora e pensamos em dar a volta.

Sirius e Lene estavam a um passo de se _beijarem_ no sofá.

Remus tossiu.

Lene ficou vermelha e chutou Sirius. Literalmente. Não se enganem com o rostinho meigo dela. Aprendeu isso sendo amiga da Lily. Meu estômago se revirou.

— Hey! Isso doeu!

Ela continuava vermelha. Pegou uma almofada e Remus sentou-se ao lado dela. Sirius fez o mesmo. Me vi sozinho no único sofá restante. Havia pedaços de bolos, frutas e salgadinhos. Remus nos contava as novidades enquanto comíamos.

— Ela está na sala dos troféus. Acho que a professora está fazendo a Lily limpa-los.

— Espera. – Lene falou preocupada e jogando o cabelo na cara de Sirius, eu ri. – Ela está limpando tudo ou a ala das outras casas também?

— Até o James chegar eu vi ela saindo da grifinória e indo pra Lufa-Lufa...

— Merlin... – Ela suspirou e pegou outro pedaço de salgadinho. Ficamos ali sentados, enquanto alguém fazia algum comentário entre outra comida.

Não queria revelar meu plano a eles. Estava com a capa de invisibilidade no bolso, desde o vestiário. Iria ver Lily a todo custo, mesmo que tivesse que passar por cima de Minnie e das regras da escola.

— Você vai ver como ela está não vai James? – Lene me perguntou de repente. Eu larguei o pãozinho na bandeja. Sirius me olhou desconfiado. – Qual é, eu sei que você tem uma maneira de achar as pessoas dessa escola com esse pergaminho. Mas Lily me contou que você tem meios de chegar a a alguém...

— James? – Remus interrompeu como se fosse me dar um alerta do nosso segredo.

— Pontas, pontas, seu safadinho. – Sirius deu uma risada, Lene bateu na barriga dele. – Calma, amor.

Ela rolou os olhos enquanto que Sirius pegava um pedaço de pão. Eu olhei esperando por algo "_Nem nos mais perfeitos sonhos, Black_", mas vejo que além de Lily, Lene também estava mudando.

— Vou vê-la, Lene. Te aviso como ela está.

Remus, Lene e Sirius se entreolharam suspeitos.

— O que foi?

— Você não falou pra ele? – Lene perguntou com o copo de vidro na mão ameaçando Sirius.

— James...

— O que você não me contou, almofadinhas?

Ele ficou sem palavras enquanto que Lene dava um longo suspiro. Remus engolia o máximo de pipocas que conseguia.

— James, ontem quando vocês estavam na enfermaria Lily e eu conversamos. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Ela me contou que vocês se beijaram. E que ela beijou o Sirius, também...

— O QUE? – Eu me levantei alterado. – ME DÁ ESSE COPO LENE! EU VOU CASTRAR ESSE CACHORRO!

— Porque você faz parecer como se fosse culpa minha, Lene?

— O QUE?

— James! – Ela pediu tocando meu ombro pra que eu me acalmasse. – James! A Lily estava confusa, ela foi atingida pelo feitiço, não se lembra?

— Não fale como se eu fosse idiota Lene, eu me lembro bem por que. – Falei irritado olhando Sirius cruzar os braços. – Vai me dizer que ela quem tomou a atitude.

— Sim. Sim, James, mesmo que você não aceite. – Ela falou se sentando de novo. – A dois dias ela amava Sirius e te beijou. Há um dia ela estava confusa e beijou o Sirius. E em menos de algumas horas eu falei a ela sobre o que aconteceu naquele corredor.

— Você fez o que?

— Ela estava sofrendo e confusa James. Não importa o quanto tempo leve, Lily sempre vai voltar pra você. – Lene estava abraçando os joelhos. – Ela sabe da verdade e me contou que estava tendo alguns flashes de vocês dois...

— Isso eu realmente não preciso saber! – Disse Sirius, sempre ironizando qualquer situação.

— Cale a boca, Sirius. – Lene repreendeu.

— Você disse que ela tem lembranças. – Eu a lembrei.

Lene me olhou calorosa.

— Ela se lembra de algumas situações que você e ela se beijavam... James, eu não vou repetir tudo! Só queria te contar, já que seu amigo não sabe dar recados...

— Não sou garoto de recados. – Reclamou Sirius. Remus ainda engolia pipocas, como se estivesse vendo algum filme.

— James, Lily sente algo por você, só um tolo diria que não. E ela deve estar querendo chegar até você de alguma forma.

Eu olhei o chão como se ele fosse meu mundo.

— James? – Remus me chamou agarrado ao pote de pipoca. – Até eu entendi que é pra você ir atrás dela.

Levantei e passei por cima deles.

— Vejo vocês depois!

Antes de fechar a porta eu pude escutar o Sirius dizendo: — _Hey, Remus! Não monopoliza a pipoca!_

Tirei a capa do bolso e passei por cima da cabeça, andando pelos corredores em passadas rápidas e com o coração na goela. Mais do que nunca eu precisava encontrá-la.

Quando cheguei na sala dos troféus. Lá estava ela e pelo que eu vi estava limpando tudo com um pano, nada de magias. Minnie sabia ser muito severa quando queria. De repente ela parou e se olhou pelo vidro de proteção.

— Ah! Malditas lembranças! – Ela apoiou uma das mãos no vidro e a outra tapou o rosto suado – James Potter sai da minha cabeça! – Era quase como um pedido.

— Lily? – Eu chamei débil.

Ela se virou para mim, mas não me via e eu tirei a capa, ela tapou a boca e deu um gritinho.

— James! – Ela ficou vermelha como pimentão – O que faz aqui?

— Vim concertar a burrada do Sirius pra variar. – Comecei a caminhar na direção dela.

Peguei seu rosto e como há dois dias atrás eu a beijei.

— Você lembra? – Eu perguntei depois que terminamos o beijo. Ela parecia ainda confusa. – Tudo bem, eu esperei sete anos, tenho todo o tempo do mundo pra te fazer lembrar... e te beijar.

Sorri e ela também sorriu, e foi o que eu fiz. Lily agarrou meus cabelos e a outra mão na minha nuca. Merlin, eu iria passar o tempo que fosse preciso beijando ela pra que essa ruiva se lembrasse.

— Senhor Potter? Senhorita Evans? Que está acontecendo aqui?

A professora Minerva estava na entrada do salão dos troféus. E não estava com a sua melhor cara.

Mas eu não me preocupava muito, porque Lily ainda não tinha me largado, nem por um momento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Potterheads!**

**Chegamos ao fim da fanfic! E eu só tenho a agradecer pelas reviews que eu recebi de vocês, sem elas, eu não teria concluído! Obrigada a: **Luu Higurashi Potter, Tathy **e** Jubs black snow

**Já tenho outro projeto dos Marotos em andamento, sendo UA (Universo Alternativo) o nome é: **"Sem Barreiras para Amar".

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Marlene & Sirius**

Marlene havia trocado várias vezes de roupa e dizia a si mesma que não estava fazendo isso porque iria sair com Sirius, oficialmente. Não, não era isso.

"_Lene, saia dessa negação_" a voz de Lily soou na cabeça dela.

Desde que ela havia começado a namorar com James ela estava ficando mais abobalhada e dizia que Sirius estava realmente gostando dela, porque não ficava mais de namoricos por aí.

Porque eles não estavam namorando. Não, não estavam. Ela não tinha dito nada a respeito. Não podia, porque ele_ era_ Sirius Black.

O cara que havia colocado uma poça de água na sua cadeira na aula de poções no segundo ano. O cara que colocou baratas na mochila dela no quarto ano. Ele que a beijou descaradamente e sem permissão no quinto ano. O cara que dopou ela na festa do Slughorn no sexto ano. E havia sido ele o culpado por quase estragar a vida dos seus dois melhores amigos.

— Lene, não pense mais nisso. – Lily falou ao lado dela na Dedos de Mel. Era como se agora ela lesse a mente dela como bem entendesse.

— Como sabe o que eu estou pensando?

— Porque você é minha melhor amiga! – Ela pegou algumas balas e colocou em um pacotinho. - E eu gosto de Sirius também

— Não o proteja, só isso. – Peguei alguns docinhos de outra pilha.

— Ele está bem mudado. – Lily comentou. – Não entendo porque você se recusa a aceitar ele como seu namorado.

— Porque ele é Sirius Black.

— E você é Marlene McKinnon! – Lily falou. Ela era uma chata, pentelha, mas ainda era sua melhor amiga. – Vamos indo?

Encontraram os meninos conversando do lado de fora da loja. Lily foi logo nos braços de James. Pareciam inseparáveis, e mesmo que ficassem minutos separados pareciam tão apaixonados que dava náuseas.

"_Eu sou muito má_" ela pensou rindo.

— Lene?

Sirius estava irresistível. Marlene estava se controlando pra não arrancar aquela jaqueta de couro dele. Meu Merlin!

— Hey. – Ela sorriu um pouco e cutucou ele. Sirius passou o braço na cintura e começou a guia-la.

E de repente virou o rosto e a beijou.

_S-i-m-p-l-e-s-m-e-n-t-e_ beijou Marlene McKinnon. Na frente de _t-o-d-o _o sétimo ano de Hogwarts e da população de Hogsmead!

— Você tá linda hoje. - Ele falou com a voz rouca.

O perfume dele também era bom. _"Marlene McKinnon!"_

— Humpf!

Ela começou a caminhar mais rápido. Nem conseguia ver mais meus outros dois amigos, mas sentiu quando aquela mão quente e forte puxou seu braço.

Algo subiu no estômago, mas não tinha nada relacionado a refluxo. Bem que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela queria que fosse.

— Lene pára com esse drama. – Ele a puxou e segurou os dois braços, sem deixar de olha-la nos olhos nenhuma vez.

Agora ela sabia o que Lily queria dizer com "_Pontinhos verdes nos olhos azuis_". Sirius além de gato – e gostoso – tinha um olho de deus grego. Ai, ai!

— O que eu preciso fazer pra você aceitar que eu gosto de você, sua maluca?

Lily estava certa de novo. Mas era difícil de aceitar que num momento ele era o cara que a fez chorar e no outro a fazia rir de coisas frívolas.

— Sirius. Olha, me desculpa...

Ele ficou surpreso. Inclusive, Lene.

— Espera, você tá me pedindo desculpas?

Era a mesma pergunta que ela me fazia.

— É você! – Ela disse tentando se soltar dele. – Você que vive me confundindo! Você e essa maldita jaqueta! E esse cabelo comprido.

Sirius olhava interrogativo.

— _O que_? Eu posso cortar o cabelo se você quiser, Lene. – Ele me interrompeu. – Mas eu não vou jogar essa jaqueta nova, acabei de comprar...

— Não é isso! Não é isso... Sirius... Merlin, você só me deixa confusa!

— Lene. – Dessa vez ele a segurou e Lene relaxou os músculos, porque com Sirius tudo se tornava natural. – Eu já disse que a única garota que eu quero é você. A única que me deixa acordado todas as noites é você. – Sirius pausou, estava ficando com as pernas bambas de novo – A única pessoa que me deixa nervoso é você...

— Nervoso?

— Olha o que eu quero dizer é que, eu gosto de você. Gosto demais de você, Lene. – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, só ela sabia como aquilo era Sexy. Oh, Merlin. – Me dá...

Lene passou a mão pelo cabelo dele curiosa.

— **O que?**

— Sempre quis fazer isso. – Ela revelou sorrindo. Sirius e ela estavam perto demais. Muito. Muito. Milímetros perto. – É bom você me beijar, se não...

Sirius obedeceu e beijou Marlene McKinnon na frente de todos, daquele jeito que ela se derretia. E ela o beijou como deveria ter feito a dois anos.

Depois dali, eles encontraram os amigos aos agarros e espantando as criancinhas da cidade na praça. Sirius, por mais maroto que fosse a convidou para comer alguma coisa.

Naquela noite quando se despediram, ele estava na entrada do dormitório feminino dando um beijo de boa noite em Lene.

— Amanhã – Ela começou – Quero que todos saibam que você é meu Sirius Black.

— Lene?

— Eu gosto de saber que o que é meu, é meu, e eu não divido. – E foi subindo as escadas.

Feliz e abobalhada, não acreditava que havia aceitado o pedido de namoro de Sirius. E não acreditava que estava mesmo apaixonada por ele.

Sirius olhou ao redor e se beliscou para ver se não estava sonhando. Constatou que não e ficou muitíssimo feliz quando chegou na manhã seguinte de mãos dadas com Marlene no grande salão.

* * *

**Lily & James**

O sol em Hogsmead era intenso apesar do clima ainda de outono. Era possível encontrar vários alunos do sétimo ano espalhados pelas ruazinhas estreitas da cidade bruxa.

Alguns se encontravam nas ruas e iam juntos para o Três Vassouras, ou em um café romântico. Mas a maioria ainda tinha o mesmo destino: Dedos de Mel.

Lily e James estavam de mãos dadas paralisados na rua principal, esperando a discussão de Sirius e Lene passar. Ultimamente eles discutiam por coisas como

"_Não me beija quando a Lily fala comigo_!", "_Pare de me beijar Sirius, preciso estudar_!", "_Sirius devolva meu livro, seu cachorroooo!"_

Naquele momento não era diferente.

Ela apertou a mão dele e James encontrou os olhos dela indicando a pracinha mais a frente. Ele sorriu e passou a mesma mão pelos ombros dela, pegando a sacola de doces da mão dela.

Sirius e Lene ficaram pra trás discutindo.

James respirava o perfume de jasmim que Lily havia passado naquele dia. Nem acreditava que estava com ela naquele dia. Finalmente o feitiço estava se quebrando e ela se lembrava do passado.

— Será que eles um dia vão chegar a um acordo? – Lily perguntou depois que eles se sentaram em um banco protegido por uma árvore de folhas avermelhadas.

— Não sei. – Ele falou rindo. – Sinceramente, Sirius é bem insistente. – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para onde eles havia saído.

Lily viu os dois bem perto, próximos demais. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Sirius já estava com ela agarrada a ele. Os alunos ao redor olhavam curiosos para o casal se beijando sem vergonha.

— Ela bem que gosta.

— Isso! – Ele falou apoiando a mão no joelho dela, coberto pela saia de seda azul royal. – É bem verdade. Está tudo bem?

— Sim. – Ela sorriu, as maçãs do rosto rosadas. – Estou James. Finalmente minhas memórias estão voltando.

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela, fazendo Lily rir.

— E isso me deixa muito feliz.

Ela estava ansiosa para contar a ele, mas queria que James desconfiasse.

— Lily, o que você está escondendo alguma coisa?

— Você lê mentes?

— Eu perguntei primeiro. – Ele falou rindo. Abriu a sacola e deu o sapo de chocolate a ela.

— Obrigada. – Ela dedilhou a caixinha que cintilava com a luz. – A gente sempre acabava aqui, se lembra?

James se engasgou com o sapo de chocolate.

— Do que está falando? –Ele disse vermelho. Ela só não sabia se era por que ele havia se engasgado ou porque havia se surpreendido.

— Naquela vez que eu não aceitei seu pedido no ano passado. – James prestava atenção nas palavras dela. – Você saiu com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa setimanista, e eu fiquei com muito ciúme e acabei aceitando o desafio de sair com Amus...

— Eu soquei ele quando vi com você... - Ele falou lembrando-se.

— A garota ficou chateada e foi embora com as amigas dela. E a gente...

— Discutiu. – James suspirou, completando o que ela dizia. – Não gosto de me lembrar desses dias.

Ela mordeu o lábio nervosa.

— Mas você me beijou James.

Ele esperou que ela prosseguisse.

— E foi a primeira vez que eu _quis_ que você me beijasse. – Ela sentiu ficar vermelha, mas queria falar a ele o que a sua antiga "_ruiva_" não havia feito. Ele merecia. – Eu _quis_ que você me beijasse. Eu _quis_ um vira-tempo pra ter aceito seu convite. Eu nunca te falei isso porque achei que não era necessário, já que você tinha conseguido o que queria!

Lily regulou a respiração que antes estava descontrolada. James alisou o cabelo dela.

— Desculpe, Lily.

— Pelo que, James? – Lily falou olhando nos olhos dele. – Eu estava a mais de um ano apaixonada por você e nunca te falei! Eu que preciso me desculpar, pelo meu egoísmo!

James sorriu e beijou nos lábios dela.

— Obrigado por ter me contado, meu lírio.

Lily sorriu com os olhos marejados. Ela segurou o rosto dele e o beijou. James segurou a cintura dela mais forte e bagunçava o cabelo dela.

— Eu iria te conquistar quantas vezes fosse preciso. – Ele falou mais tarde naquele dia. – Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Lily apoiou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele, antes de olhá-lo marotamente.

— E eu iria me apaixonar por você todas as vezes, senhor James Potter. – Ela o abraçou no corredor de Hogwarts antes de entrarem no grande salão.

— Lily Evans Potter. – Ele falou.

— Combina. – Ela falou como se concordasse com ele.

— Claro que iria combinar, meu lírio. Você será sempre minha.

**FIM**


End file.
